Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 7$ and $c = 1$. $9$ $d$ $ + 8$ $c$ $ - 8$
Substitute $7$ for ${d}$ and $1$ for ${c}$ $ = 9{(7)} + 8{(1)} - 8 $ $ = 63 + 8 - 8 $ $ = 63$